Iggy Needs Some Love! Official Contest Rules
by Maximum Ride Contests
Summary: Max and Fang have each other, but where does that leave the other teen flock member? All alone, with nothing but Gazzy and explosives to comfort him. Aw! Iggy needs some love! Full contest details inside.


Iggy Needs Some Love Contest Official Rules

**Overview:**

Max and Fang are together, but where does that leave the third oldest member of the Flock? All alone, with nothing but Gazzy and explosives to comfort him. Aw! Iggy needs some love!

There are three categories: Best Comedy, Best Romance, and Best Action/Adventure/Drama. There is also a bonus category, Best Super Special Story. More details are found below under "Special Words & Phrases."

**Rules & Guidelines:**

An OC must be involved with Iggy falling in love.

Iggy must fall in love with a female. No slash.

Iggy must be an avian-human hybrid at some point in the story.

The Flock must be mentioned in the story.

One-shots and multi-chapter stories are both welcome.

No mature content (cannot be rated M) and no lemons.

Story must be longer than 500 words. Author notes do not count toward word count total.

You may submit previously published stories as long as they follow the rules.

Stories must be completed by deadline.

Please try your best on grammar and punctuation. You won't be disqualified for missing a comma or misspelling a word here and there, but if the work is sloppy, you will receive a warning. Please submit your work in the best quality you can manage.

**Deadline, Results Process, and Submission Information:**

Deadline is undetermined. I will decide when there are enough entries, announce so in a note, and close the contest a week later, moving on to voting. If you are still in the middle of a story during the week waiting period, PM me and I'll give you a little more time.

The winners of the contest will be decide by voting taking on my profile. Date TBA.

To submit a story, post it and either leave a review or PM telling me the name of your story, your pen name, and the category you wish to submit your story for.

Your submission must include the following:

A summary (can be the one displayed before you view the story)

A disclaimer (doesn't have to be anything fancy, a simple "I don't own Maximum Ride" will do)

The contest and category you are entering your story in (You do not have to mention the third category, Most Creative Death because every story is entered)

And, of course, your story.

**Special Words & Phrases:**

If you choose to use these or more words and three or more phrases in your story, you will be entered in the Best Super Special Story category, which gives you a greater chance of winning. You must use at least three of the words and three of the phrases to be considered.

Words:

mayhem, Rock Band, pineapple, mediator, and cumbersome

Phrases:

"cake batter," "once upon a time," "it's a hard knock life," "that joke was so old I fell off my dinosaur," and "rabid, man-eating squirrels"

**Notes About Disqualification:**

If you do not follow the rules you won't be immediately disqualified. You will receive a PM telling you to change it. If you don't change your story to follow the rules after one week of receiving the warning or by the contest deadline, you will be disqualified.

If you see any work that does not follow the rules, please either leave a review to this or PM me. Thank you.

That's it for the rules. **Recap**:

Write a one-shot or multi-chapter story of 500 words or more about Iggy falling in love with a female, and an OC must be involved. He must be an avian-human hybrid at some point in the story, and the Flock must be mentioned. No slash or mature content. Three categories: Best Comedy, Best Romance, Best Action/Adventure/Drama. If you choose to include three or more of the special words mayhem, Rock Band, pineapple, mediator, or cumbersome and three or more of the special phrases "cake batter," "once upon a time," "it's a hard knock life," "that joke was so old I fell off my dinosaur," or "rabid, man-eating squirrels," you will be entered in the bonus category, Best Super Special Story.

Well, that about does it for the boring rules. Now for the best part: writing! Come on, go out there and write a masterpiece about our favorite blind pyro falling for the OC of his dreams!

The competition begins . . . Now!


End file.
